memefandomcom-20200213-history
Pooh's Adventures Videos
Pooh's Adventures are pretty strange videos that are hard to explain. They are videos that are made with Windows Movie Maker, that have a movie, and have a crossover of a whole bunch of characters. Pooh and his friends are in pretty much every single video, but they add a whole bunch of other characters like Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, Timon and Pumbaa, SpongeBob, The MLP: FiM characters, Scooby-Doo, Rugrats characters, Sonic characters, Godzilla, and the vultures from The Jungle Book. It's like they go into movies and "Interact" with the other characters. How they make a character interact is that in Windows Movie Maker, they mute the volume and add subtitles to them. They use the enitre movie to make these videos. They do pretty much every animated movie (except a movie like Fritz the Cat) but they have also done movies like The Wizard of Oz, Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Jaws, Twilight, Harry Potter, Doctor Dolittle 2, Batman, Gremlins, Beetlejuice, Pirates of the Caribbean, and just a few R rated movies. One thing about these videos is that the don't get taken down for copyright, though if you try to upload the original movie or just clips you'll get a copyright strike for it. This meme is still quite common on YouTube now and no one knows when they are going to stop. There is also a wiki made just for these videos and their spinoffs. How they started The origins of these videos can perhaps be traced back to YouTube user, TonyWDA . His work primarily consisted of simple editing, such as changing the music in finales or adding laugh tracks. However, most would know him for his animated crossovers, which consisted of splicing various cartoons to react to a certain scene. The efforts of this dude caught the attention of a lesser Youtuber named bredaniel (now under the alias of Disneydaniel93). He too, decided to make his own crossovers, but his would be longer and better. Due to his love of kids movies from his childhood, Dan felt crossovers needed to be BIG. In other words, the ambitious tuber felt that as many characters as possible could make an already okay film epic. Spinoffs After people started making Pooh's Adventures videos, people started making Pooh Adventures videos of their own. But then some people made other character's adventures that run on the same formula. Some of them include Roary's Advnetures, Rarity's Adventures, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures, SpongeBob's Adventures, and Simba's Adventures. Hate Many people on YouTube don't like the Pooh's (or any of the other characters) Adventures videos. There have been several internet wars with them. There have also been many videos that people have made in response to the Pooh's Adventures videos that are made to go against them. Here are some ways people have done to troll them (the users that make them) or go against them: #Make your own Pooh's Adventures video, but do it of a very violent or bloody R rated movie, like Canibal Holucaust, The Matrix or The Shawshank Redemption; or do it of a pornographic movie #Request for them to do a violent or bloody R rated/pornographic movie, because they won't do it #Tell them to watch a video called "Apocalypse Pooh", because most of them hate that video, and they usually tell them "This is correct way to make an edit". Category:Memes Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Youtube